Scarlet Sunset, Golden Sunrise
by BlueDiamondStar
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTICE: STORY UNDER CONSTRUCTION! *ON HIATUS* Will re-do the whole plot. Stay tuned!


**Disclaimer:** I own only plot and OC's.

**Summary:** The day when she arrived was also the day when something had to happen, but who would tell? And there's absolutely no such things as psychics. But she never believed. Only thing she believed was that everything happens for a reason...

**Rating: T** (just in case)

**A/N**: My first attempt of something not completely CSIM involved. Also i'll make it again AU and maybe even OOC. This also will be one of my Michelle series and will contain more OC's.

This story is written on my cell phone, so in case if there're mistakes or something is not making sense, please let me know:).

**READ and REVIEW:) Please:)  
**

**Chapter 1- First day.**

Sun. And almost unbearable hottness mixed up with way too much moisture. It made the air so hot and sticky on skin and unbreathable. Just like breathing in water. For some people it wasn't anything bothersome but for others it was pure misery. And it was just like that for the new detective who parked in front of MDPD Crime Lab. Of course, for someone who has literally just came out of university and has come from compelety different state. But this time she felt more confident than before and today was the day her life will change forever. So all she could do for now was get out of car and move inside the huge building. But she hesitated. Still haunted by this unnerving feeling forming somewhere deep inside. She sat in the car being unable to move until her eyes caught a glimpse of big black suv heading to parking lot. Her instincts immediately kicked into working mode while she observed government-looking vehicle, noticing shadows of group of people inside. Strange.

Her thoughts were running through her head in almost deadly speed. It made her feel slightly dizzy but she wasn't one who gives up on something so easilyn you like this in ages and even then it was because that boy hit you with baseball." Ah little sisters always know how to annoy older ones.

" You know that staying in parking lot doesn't change the fact you should be already on your first assignment, huh?" A familiar smiling face looked quite quizzically in the eye of bit surprised young woman who still was gripping steering wheel. "Oh so your're now assigned as the lab's main smartass? Well good for dot and as for an answer, no i had no intentions of staying here all day. So if you don't have nothing to say i'd prefer to get out of this damn car and start my new job." She finished with sheepish look on her face making other woman grin. Rolling her eyes at her newly arrived sister Michelle couldn't help but just smiled.

It was nice to have a sister so close, just like old days. This thought made her smile even bigger. "What the hell you were smoking, huh? I've never seen you like this in ages and even then it was because that boy hit you with baseball." Ah little sisters always know how to annoy older ones. "What the heck you're saying? I'm just so happy to see you finally. Ya know i missed ya so damn much. And besides it was just a freaking accident so stop taunting me. And don't dare to mention this freaky thing." "Oh gee he wasn't that bad at all, was he? Besides i think he's not a boy anymore. And you know he apologized for that."

"Yeah because we were just a kids and he knew mom would get his ass on fire for that. By the way, have you heard anything about him since?" "Well our annoying teen isn't the same he was that time. Living in California gives you some insight into lifes we thought we left behind.

And my job was one hell of a proof of what can happen if you loose something important in your life no matter how annoying or else." Samanta sighed hoping her sis will catch her thought. But as always it was lost hope. "Am i hearing things or you just tried to show me you've smoked something which turned your brain into miserable remainder of one hell of a genius long lost in this tremendously huge world?"

"Did that baseball hit you so hard or you're going crazy? What the hell are you babbling about? I'm trying to tell you that our long lost annoying buddy has turned into officially grown man who has changed his life and lost his family in the worst way and that's not even the closest to that what faith is preparing for him." Gosh she loved mocking her sis although this wasn't the best topic to discuss in way like this. But it was all in all truth and noone had power to change it.

Of course watching her sis face was delightful and made her laughing head off but she stayed calm from outside. "What? You wanna tell me you've met him after all these years? Why didn't tell me? I'd wanted to know."

"It's not that simple sis. And i made promise. You have no idea what's going on in Cali. Everything's different. It's not the same ol' bright and sunny world anymore. You better don't start to dig everything out. Please."

It was clear Michelle won't give up but she hoped that for old friendship's sake she won't start to dvelve into this. "You know how this makes me feel. And you're asking me to stop caring for people i love, right? You're so cold you know. Always been."

Her words were harsh and painful and there was a glimpse of unshed tears in her sis eyes. This day just turned out to be completely different as hoped. "Don't even go there. I said it's better to stay put untill it's safe again. For god sake i'm an agent, i work for law and my job is to take care of those who're in danger." "Is that why you came here?" "The reason i came here is very serious and dangerous as well. Yes i came here because someone is in danger and i must take care of it."

She finshed stone colded voice and totally empty face knowing it would hurt her sister deeply. But she had no other chance. There was lot more to dwell on but she'll just keep up pace so noone would find out. It was way she worked all these years. And while she was on same track she was safe. But she felt that it won't be like that forever. She noticed it the same moment when that black SUV drove by literally squeezing her heart in tight grip. The final fight has just begun and, knowing what was that she was dealing with, she knew this one could turn out as very dark one. 'This is not good. Absolutely and completely.' She told herself inwardly shaking herself for next step.

**P.S **I tried to make this one understandable, so no flames please:)

My first attempt on crossover, but AU one.

**So please Read & Review :)**


End file.
